


Jim Kirk's Successful Day

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry McCoy, Angry Spock, Bickering, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Unease, Unnatural Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock and McCoy disrupt the rhythm of the Enterprise.  With harmony?!





	Jim Kirk's Successful Day

As far as Jim Kirk was concerned, it had been a successful day. Romulans hadn’t attacked. The universe hadn’t collapsed into itself causing one helluva black hole. And the mess hall had served some really good synthetic food. But the greatest reason for it being a successful day was that there had been no major crisis between Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy.

Of course, Jim Kirk had to remind himself that the day wasn’t over yet. But out here in deep space, the day was over when Kirk said it was over. Couldn’t he cheat, just once, and shave a few hours off the day? After all, it would be for humanitarian reasons. The mental health of the Enterprise was at stake. Everyone aboard would be more harmonious if Spock and McCoy were.

No, he couldn’t do that. That might upset the cooks so much that even the reconstituted food tomorrow would be terrible. After all, it would take real talent to mess up cardboard food. But he had a feeling that if the cooks really got pissed off, they could make everyone’s life miserable. He didn’t want to test that theory. 

Kirk liked food. He liked it coming at regular intervals, and he liked a lot of it. He didn’t want to jeopardize either of those situations. A happy stomach meant a happy captain. A happy captain meant that he didn’t chew the ass-end out of anyone else on the Enterprise. That should be good news to everyone on the crew’s roster. And a fairly overt warning that it was in everyone’s best interests to keep the captain happy. And that covered every topic concerning him from the success of his morning dump to what lucky person got to share his bed that night. 

 

Scotty felt flustered. He knew something was afoot. He just didn’t know what. But he sensed it, or felt it, or heard it. Yes, heard it! A whisper, a sigh, a slippage of cloth through the air. A sense that something had passed through the ship’s atmosphere and had disturbed the eddies of air current.

But when Scotty turned, all he would see were Spock and McCoy walking through a corridor or across a room. Nothing different there. They were always together. But something was different--

Scotty snapped his fingers. He had it. They were quieter together, almost companionable. When had that changed?

 

“Christine, do you notice that?”

“What, Nyota? I don’t notice anything.”

“That’s just it. Neither do I.” Uhura shrugged. “And that’s what’s wrong. Something’s changed. Something’s different. And I don’t know what it is.”

“Oh, Nyota,” Christine chided with a knowing grin. “Maybe you’re getting ready for your lady’s time of the month.”

“No, for this kind of creepy, I’d have to be pregnant.”

Both women stopped their stitching. Finally they stared at each other.

“I swear! I haven’t been cheating with a man!”

“Did you drink out of the same glass with one?” Christine joked.

“I would’ve thought that sort of thing would’ve been covered in nurse’s training,” Nyota snapped.

“Oh, Nyota,” Christine soothed. “I know better. I also remember that we told each other it would be alright to see guys if we were so inclined. We ladies are nest builders. And the natural way for nests to be filled is through a guy. Guys like you better that way than me. I’m too much of a pal with them.”

“No thanks! After that ‘relationship’ with Spock, I’m off guys for awhile.”

 

“Hikaru, do you notice anything different about the Enterprise?”

“Like what, Pavel?” Sulu asked as they sat eating a lunch of split pea soup and watercress sandwiches.

“I don’t know. Like something’s shifted.”

Sulu frowned. “Has something happened to the engines? Something that Mr. Scott needs to know about?”

Chekov shook his head. “It’s more to do with people. Like something changed between a couple of people on the ship. But who?”

Sulu smiled wryly. “My candidates would be those two.”

Chekov followed Sulu’s nod. “Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy?”

“They’re not fighting. Something’s happened between them. Find out what, and you’ll have the answer to your question.”

 

Sulu was correct. It had happened earlier that day. 

“You are being emotional, Doctor.”

“Well, at least I have emotions! You wouldn’t know what to do with a real emotion if it was slapped up against you!” McCoy snarled.

“Unlike you who has to carry on about it like a teenage girl.”

“Superior acting ass!”

“Do not anger me.”

“Oh, hell! I’m leaving!”

“You will stay!”

“Why?! You have plenty of company with that ice-cold heart!”

But Spock apparently gave into his anger for once. He grabbed McCoy and pulled him into his arms. McCoy grunted at the colliding of their bodies. But he didn’t have time to realize that fact or protest or wonder how he had suddenly wound up where he had secretly longed to be: in Spock’s arms with Spock’s lips hurtling toward his.

It was more a collision than a kiss, but at least it cooled Spock’s anger.

“Stop taunting me.” What is a demand or a plea? “You drive me crazy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” McCoy muttered. He looked into Spock’s eyes which had a lost expression in them. “Wanna try that again as if we really like each other? You know.” He shrugged. “Pretend?”

“I am not that good of an actor.”

McCoy’s eyes blazed. “Then let’s try it because we mean it.”

“I believe I can do that, Doctor.”

The sweetness of the second kiss left them breathless.

“Helluva improvement, Vulcan,” McCoy stated as he stood with his forehead against Spock’s and kneaded his shoulders. “Helleva improvement all the way around.”

“I want to hug you,” Spock whispered. “Is that allowed?”

“Oh, yeah!“ 

Spock's arms slid around him, and McCoy sighed.

It couldn't last. Not Spock and McCoy.

 

Something felt wrong, Kirk decided. The ship was unnaturally quiet.

“You're crazier than hell, hobgoblin!”

The Enterprise sighed with contentment.

So did Kirk. His ship felt normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
